blinkybillfandomcom-20200215-history
Mayor Pelican
Mayor Pelican is the bossy, pompous and officious Mayor of the village of Green Patch. He is not too bright, is often covering up his blunders, but he is not venal or corrupt. He dislikes Blinky because Blinky and his mates often make his life difficult by floundering his authority, ignoring his rules and often making fun of him. But he usually deserves it. Bio in Original Series He's normally a secondary character, but he has gotten some roles: in Mayor Blinky Bill he was criticized for not providing a shorter route for the fire-department after the latest fire burned down an echidna's home, and when Blinky gloated that he could be a better mayor M.P. got replaced by Blinky, though by the end of the episode Blinky returned it to Pelican after learning it wasn't all fun and games. In Blinky Bill and the House Guest his house was damaged by gale-force winds and suffered a supposedly broken-leg. Betty Koala invited him to stay at their house for the time being, though his presence was getting on Blinky's nerves. He also admits he doesn't know how to fly despite being capable of it, stating he hadn't flown in years, though when he and Blinky were stuck in a tree he managed to fly himself and Blinky down to the ground, but at the cost of hurting his wings. In Double Trouble he was planning to unveil a statue of himself during a town-meeting, but later canceled the idea after hearing that his South American equivalent Mayor Macaw had also unveiled a statue of himself for his own town-meeting in Leafpatch only to be laughed at, and M.P. attempted to take his statue and hide it, but a tree-branch uncovered it and he too was laughed at. Blinky Bill: The Mischievous Koala (Working Class Man) He is first seen getting annoyed by Blinky as he usually does. When night had fallen he requested everyone to prepare to sleep. The next day Mr Gloop alerted him about the humans who are demolishing the village. He gave the order to evacuate. He was then seen writing down all of greenpatch who were accounted for, though he refused to help Blinky find his mother (in truth he wasn't sure about Betty's fate anyway). He's not seen anymore afterward. Blinky Bill's White Christmas He was first seen hanging a Christmas curtain on his home, that is until Blinky shakes his ladder making them both fall to the ground. And when he scolded Blinky he got tripped by the koala pulling the same curtain away from underneath him. The next while rummaging through ornaments Nutsy and Splodge plucked all his tail-feathers so they could use them as snow. He was then seen with Mrs. Platypus, Mrs. Koala and Wombo wondering where Blinky and Flap were. When Blinky and Flap returned with the poacher's truck M.P., currently unaware hid in the foliage with everyone else, until they saw them and was last seen joining Miss Magpie's orchestra. Played by * Keith Scott (Onginal Series) Trivia Gallery Category:The Adventures of Blinky Bill characters Category:Blinky Bill's Extraordinary Excursion characters Category:Blinky Bill's Extraordinary Balloon Adventure characters Category:Birds Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Blinky Bill: The Mischievous Koala characters Category:Blinky Bill's White Christmas characters Category:Mayors Category:Pelicans Category:Neutral Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Adults Category:Greenpatchers Category:Australian animals Category:Australian Category:Supporting Characters Category:Good characters